This background description is provided for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, material described in this section is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art to the present disclosure or the appended claims.
Vehicles, such as automobiles, boats, or aircrafts, can be dangerous when the driver of the vehicle fails to pay attention to driving. This may also be the case in autonomous driving experiences, where the driver may be relied upon as a fallback mechanism in the event that the autonomous driving system fails or is unable to handle a particular type of navigation.